Just Say It, Godamnit!
by iaculum
Summary: Silver will never say what's on his mind, can Soul help him to open up a little bit? SilverKotone -- HG/SS Oneshot, Fluff


**A.N/ Just some Silver/Soul fluff! I came up with this randomly, it's not that good, but… **

**I love these two together! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. If I did, I can assure you these two would be canon. Period.**

* * *

Soul's life was going pretty well at the moment.

She had all eight gym badges, a team of powerful and more importantly, loving companions by her side, some wonderful, loving friends and…

Yes. She had just recently acquired a boyfriend, although if you were to ask him, he would have absolutely no idea in the world what you were talking about, and insist vehemently he knew no annoying, air – headed being named 'Soul.'

It was moments of peace like this, that made her want to share her happiness with someone, and that nearest available person was Silver, her 'newest trophy' as he wryly referred to himself as.

They were sitting side by side on a hilltop overlooking the busy, noisy city of Goldenrod; they were both giving themselves and their pokémon a break before the League. (Well, she had insisted he had. He was all for going straight in the second he beat Clair)

She wondered if he was still annoyed at the fact that when they had both received dratini's from 'The Master', hers had known Extremespeed and his had not. She sighed, and lay back, causing him to glance at her fleetingly out of the corner of his eye.

'Tired?' He asked nonchalantly, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

She raised her eyebrows without looking at him. 'You're not acting like a spoiled, three year old toddler anymore then?' She giggled, her eyes still fixed on the clouds.

She was not looking at him, but she could feel him radiating annoyance from where he was sitting. She wanted to laugh again, but decided now was not the time to wind him up further.

He glared at her, his teeth gritted. 'I _wasn't',_ he said indignantly. 'I was perfectly justified; that was the stupidest quiz I've ever taken in my life. I still believe my training method is the best. That man was just a senile old fool.'

She sat up again, and punched his shoulder playfully. 'Don't give me that. You were practically having a tantrum; I half expected you to lie on the floor, start kicking and screaming and I'd have to drag you out of there by your ear with a promise of ice –cream if you would shut up,' she laughed, and leant her head against his shoulder.

He tensed, but the relaxed almost a second after. He still was not used to all this closeness, but he was becoming more familiar with it, and secretly enjoyed having her vivacious, determined character by his side. He didn't argue with her any further, because in truth he _knew_ he had overreacted just a _tiny_ bit, but he was never going to admit that to her.

She just giggled again. 'Oh well, I don't mind going out with a three year old in a fifteen year olds body. I love him anyway.'

There was no response.

After a few seconds, she sat up straight poked him irritably.

Silver glanced at her, looking a little annoyed. 'What is it? It had better be worth giving me a bruise. Your fingers are too bony.'

She folded her arms. 'Aren't you going to say it?'

He blinked; looking genuinely confused for once. 'What?'

Soul sighed, and smacked the back of his head. 'Idiot. When I say, "I love you" you're supposed to smile, and be happy and say, "I love you too".

His face cleared and he laughed aloud. 'Is that it?'

She glared, and poked his arm again, harder. 'What do you mean that's it? Yes, _that is it;_ if that's the way you want to put it. God, sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you! Maybe I should just leave now if all I seem to do is amuse you! You're just stupid and mean and arrogant and –'

Silver never heard what else he was, because he had put his hand over her mouth, an amused smile on his face. 'Calm down, Soul, you might burst a vein or something'.

Her eyes narrowed into slits above his hand, then she reached up and gently removed it, her brown eyes suddenly downcast. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry, it's just…', she gestured with her hands, trying to find the right words to explain how she was feeling.

His eyes softened, and he smiled gently, his hair falling into his eyes again. 'Don't apologize, it's my fault', he shifted restlessly. 'I didn't realize that it meant so much to you, me saying… that…' his eyes smouldered. 'I guess I'm just not used to someone actually appreciating what I had to say; I've never had to mind what I say before, because, well, nobody really listened'. His smile faded, and he stared at the sky again, deep in thought.

Soul watched him for a few seconds, hating to see him so melancholic. Suddenly, she brightened, swung her grabbed her backpack from where it lay behind her.

'I have an idea!' She crowed triumphantly, rummaging in the bag. His eyes left the sky, and watched her with mild curiosity. After a few seconds, she gave a delighted squeal, and waved an object in front of his face.

'Look!'

He sighed, his eyes following her hand. 'Well, it's difficult for me to look when you're waving it around like that', he said, his tone amused.

She grinned, glad he did not seem so morose anymore, and extended her arm towards him.

'Sorry! Just look at this!'

He looked at what she was holding, and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

'A marker?' he asked in puzzlement.

'Yep!' she exclaimed excitedly. 'Since you have issues with saying… _the words, _it's almost as good if you write them! So, you should write them with this!'

He blinked, and then his face relaxed. 'Your outlandish sense of logic is amusing, so I'll go along with you. Okay then, do you have any paper?'

Her brilliant grin faltered, and transformed into a sheepish grin. 'Um… no… I was hoping you could take care of that part…'

Silver's eyes were bright, alive, the last few minutes forgotten; he laughed at her expression. 'There's no need to look so guilty; being paperless is no crime you know, because is if it is, I'm in just as much trouble as you', his eyes flickered to her forehead, and he suddenly grinned impishly. 'Of course, the lack of paper need not be a problem…'

She put her head to one side. 'Well, if you have no paper, where are you going to write it?'

'I think you'll find I can be quite… resourceful when I need to be'. He grinned, and held his hand out. 'Give it to me', he said, his eyes dancing.

Her eyes narrowed as she slowly gave him the marker. He took it, and removed the lid, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. She watched him nervously.

He noticed her expression, and grinned. 'Do you really want me to? Trust me; doing it this way will save the life of a tree. Don't you care about trees?'

'Umm… that's nice, but… could you be so kind as to tell me _how _you're planning to save trees?'

He shook his head, and pressed a finger to her lips. 'Relax, Soul. If you can't trust me, your _boyfriend, _then who can you trust? Anyway, it would spoil the surprise.'

Her eyes widened slightly; he _never _referred to himself as her boyfriend. He was definitely up to something, and chances were she was not going to like it.

He was staring at her innocently, his eyes devoid of any malice or mischief; this just made her even more suspicious of him.

He brandished the offending marker, as though it were a dangerous weapon. 'If you trust me, then close your eyes. If not, just say so, and I can leave.'

Before another word was out of his mouth, she had snatched it out of his hand, and hidden it behind her back, a triumphant smile playing on her lips.

'I know you too well, Silver. If you're asking me to trust you, it means _not_ to trust you.'

He leaned back, his eyes still bright. 'I guess you do, you've got me all figured out, haven't you?' He laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. 'Well, all that was such a complete waste of time I forgot what I was going to write, anyway. What were we talking about?'

She giggled, and scooted closer to him, placing her hands on either side of his face.

'I think I can help remind you of that', his eyes widened slightly as she leaned forward so they were almost touching noses, her warm breath on his face.

'Now do you remember what we were talking about, hmm?' She asked, her eyes sparkling. He smirked back at her, and removed her hands from his face, placing his on her face instead.

'I think… it's coming back to me now', he muttered, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She melted inside, the second his lips came into contact with hers. She didn't like to be weak, but Silver was different; Silver was…. Silver. She reached her hands up behind his neck, and intertwined her fingers in his unnaturally fiery red hair, pulling him closer to her. He was yielding to her lips, letting her take the lead… she knew _exactly_ where and when she wanted this to end and that was not anytime soon.

Then, all too soon, he pulled away, his cheeks flushed, his hair tousled by her fingers. He gently reached behind his head, and unhooked her hands, placing them by her sides. The excitement in his eyes receded until it was just a dull glow.

She sighed, and moved forward, pressing her head into his chest, unwilling to tolerate any space between them, 'I think you owe me something,' she murmured into the fabric of his coat.

He paused for a moment, then put a hand under her chin, and urged her face up, so she was looking directly into his eyes.

She had never expected to see, in the eyes of _Silver,_ what she saw at that moment.

Every stupid, overused cliché, every hollow gesture that all failed to mean anything were the only things that made any sense to her in that moment; the rest of the world fell away, and all that was real was him and her. The only world that existed was solely within his eyes.

He leaned forward, and she thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead he pressed his forehead against the side of her head and whispered –

'I love you, Soul.'

Yes, Soul's life was going _pretty_ well at the moment.

* * *

**A.N/ Well, there you have it.**

**Some fluffy goodness, some intense moments, what doesn't this fic have!? How can you not love it!? X3**

**~ iaculum**

**p.s. If you don't get what Silver was going to do with the marker, look again. You'll see it in there somewhere.**


End file.
